bleach vs, Naruto
by DarkShadowhunter
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia were at the castle where itachi was when the others attacked from behind "Hey Lisa whose side are you on?" Your Ichigo why because you just shot Rukia i'm sorry rukia was shot it was accident whatever Lisa Ichig lets battle okay sure...
1. ichigo saves rukia

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from school when they saw a sign to become ninjas

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from _school when they saw a sign to become ninjas. They had told their parents that it was a class trip to New York when they arrived at the airport they snuck on to the flight to California when arrived in California they only had Fourteen million dollars. By 2p.m. they had found the secret ninja school named Dueling Ninja Academy back in New York the class spent the week in Holiday inn. After one year they had came true ninjas .Their first ninja mission was very hard to complete because they had to fight each other and the whole academy in a tournament. They some how completed it in 3mins and 30 seconds. Then they returned to Florida to train with some of their co-ninja friends Nick Cannon. This may be nick's last time going on missions with his friends. Joey was a mission in Atlanta, Georgia .It's his home state he is real Georgian. The only thing is that he has a little sister now named Kim_

_So back in Florida the others were train with each other. Alexis trained with Kevin and hyper space. They trained for 3 hours and 30 minutes. Kevin paid for lunch for Alexis_

_They soon noticed that Joey had been gone for three weeks. They slip up to look him Joey, but they could not find him. They had looking every where including Georgia_

_Then at 4 o'clock he showed up on the roof of the academy. Lighting blade is Bryant strongest jutsi he is not a good fighter but he is master of jutsis. Hannah is Joey's ex girl friend she is also a true ninja One day at the skate park a huge tournament was held to see who is the best skater in the city, but giant robot/ mutant turtle. __They all had to use almost all of their chalkoro. Then they captured the monster and trained him to protect them while they regain their chalkoro "His name is Daxter from now on" said Kevin. Alexis and the other are at old Skool's joining the dojo. Kevin and Daxter playing clone battle with some solid shadow clones. They rushed over to old Skool's dojo a d joined too. Later that night they snuck out and for a midnight mission with Nick Cannon"The world is doomed I tell you doomed" said Tina a student at Middle Age High school.On New Years day Kevin, Joey and Alexis went on a mission. They requested a secret ride because they didn't want to be seen by the nega fighting ninja force3 that in their home states. When they arrived they attacked by the nega fighting ninjas. Luckily the guys were able to flirt their way out of danger while the girls were trapped. The guys tried to help under tie them. The ropes were too tight they needed a laser ring. The girl ninjas decided to them out. The only problem is that they're in a sewer in the middle of the city. "Kevin you okay?" Said Joey "Why" replied Kevin. The girls were kidnapped by Kim he two guys raced to their rescue and were tricked. "You better run or they're toast." said the nega fighting ninja "Oh Daxter can you hold they off for us" said Joey "sure" answereddaxter__ Back at the academy they celebrated the victory over the midnight missions.Later in 3008 they learned how to walking on air. They are not ready for the exams of a lifetime. It's pretty hard this year most ninja will not make it past the first exams theWritten part of the exam then the survior part that's a challenge not jutsis is allowed in this point of the exams and finally the fighting part of the exams "This should be interesting this year."here are the final ten". Said the announcerChill you all passed the final exam". Said Ryan,Joey and the others left the exam grounds at 4p.m. that evening.They wanted to see if Old Skool was at the dojo. He was not there he was on the beach He was out tracking him students because they skipped class that evening. Jason were about to tell Kevin and the others. Theo was about to racing around the block in a drifting race then though the town.When they got the message. Theo was starting the engine of the 3008 dodge viper they teleported themselves to the starting line of the biggest race in history.It's New Years Eve at 10:48p.m. On Sunday of year the 3008 Kevin was watching Naruto the Japanese verision.Only one hours and three minutes until 3009. Theo was about to try to drift around Ned but, he was unable to get around he has been boxed in. "Theo listen you get around Vince I need you to drift ninety degrees around Ryan". Said BenBen Theo's older brother he was been there for Theo went he got his driver license Joey called Ben the Drift Master Ben and Theo lost their parents at the age of ten. Kevin was chasing Jasmine because he liked her he was not told her yet. Alexis has a crush on Ben he was been try to hide from her, but had bad luck every where he went she founded him. He told Alexis to leave him alone because "He has a girl friend already Later Theo went to the dojo to see if Nathan was there class then he went to his old school. Hi it's Ben, Joey, Kevin, Ryan, Theo, and Alexis back here at Nash Ninja HighThey are a great group of ninja they never lost a tournament those are the cities greatest ninja remember the robot/mutant turtles they captured it six months ago. Daxter is a lizard type creature with amazing skills. Like walk climbing and thunder punching. Later that night Daxter was killed in a battle. . Against a giant anger ape that can shot laser out of his finger. Kevin found out that Daxter was died he tried to bring Daxter back to life.Throwing a stager dark ball will not help Daxter now. He could of told us that he was going to fight the a anger ape and nega fighting ninja force3. We may be able to bring him back to life, but we must find Dr.Smith first. Joey's dad is Dr.smith.So if we can find Joey's dad he might be able to bring Dax back to life. I don't know if hecan help us bring Daxter back to life "You kids need any help?" said Dr.Smith Yes can you help us with something" said Ben It's our friend Daxter he is dead he died in a battle againsThe nega fighting ninja he said that he wants nega girl _

_back on his team_

_Luckily they were able to revise Daxter, and save the nega girls _

_Now the nega ape is chasing them around the city can they escape? _

_Kevin is up and running as fast he can he is trapped by nega girl. What's this?_

_Nega girl was tricking nega ninja again._

_Will they survive the attack of nega ninja? They escaped his evil fingers. They were being tracking so that nega ninja and his crew can find a kill them all at midnight on January, 25 3009.The next time they spotted nega ninja and crew they planned to sneak up on nega ninja's crew. Danny is a member of the spider teen ninja clan. Danny was at the skate park when they arrived to battle him. Gary double crossed us all he is the leader of the anti spider teen ninja clan. They have been enemies for years they're grand fathers started them at 14 years old. Bryant was Ryan's little cousin he needs to dive into the recycle bin at school for a pair of G-unit jeans and a pair of heeleys that are black& red. The next day he walked over to Jasmine's house. Ben and Kevin were talking to Ryan when his girlfriend dumped him for Kevin. After school Kevin and Ryan fought over Jennifer. Ryan was in pain and very bloody. The crowd started laughing at him because he got beat up by a ninth grader. Later that night Kevin and the Jennifer went over to Sean's dorm room and wanted to know if Evan was there or not then they walked over to Ryan's dorm room he answered the doo_r quickly "What do you want now my psp" ? "Great idea I'll take it and all of the games and movies". "I'm just kidding it's yours" chill out we are here to ask you if you would like to see Underdog on our "62" inch plasma flat screen television. "Sure I will come over at 3:30" said Ryan Later that evening army daxter came back on the dark side he learned how to control people's minds he snuck over to the dorms and started to control all of the newbies by the time the news got Kevin and the others daxter had taken total control and created an army. It was up to Kevin and the others to save the newbies Kevin and Jennifer have to go undercover as servant of daxter meanwhile the others were planning to kill daxter and save every one that is being controlled by daxter it take about two days to rescue everyone especially daxter when them returned to the lab there they had to change Daxter and nega ninja back to their old selves. "Man so sorry about the way I've been acting" said Daxter

"_Hey I'm back sorry about that you guys" it's hard to control my dark powers now I need your help can you please said daxter I can't charge my dark demon beam ye_t

Yes u can your dna is fused in with dark powers of a magician named lee he can train you to destroy earth


	2. lisa 's true form

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from school when they saw a sign to become ninjas

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from _school when they saw a sign to become ninjas. They had told their parents that it was a class trip to New York when they arrived at the airport they snuck on to the flight to California when arrived in California they only had Fourteen million dollars. By 2p.m. they had found the secret ninja school named Dueling Ninja Academy back in New York the class spent the week in Holiday inn. After one year they had came true ninjas .Their first ninja mission was very hard to complete because they had to fight each other and the whole academy in a tournament. They some how completed it in 3mins and 30 seconds. Then they returned to Florida to train with some of their co-ninja friends Nick Cannon. This may be nick's last time going on missions with his friends. Joey was a mission in Atlanta, Georgia .It's his home state he is real Georgian. The only thing is that he has a little sister now named Kim_

_So back in Florida the others were train with each other. Alexis trained with Kevin and hyper space. They trained for 3 hours and 30 minutes. Kevin paid for lunch for Alexis_

_They soon noticed that Joey had been gone for three weeks. They slip up to look him Joey, but they could not find him. They had looking every where including Georgia_

_Then at 4 o'clock he showed up on the roof of the academy. Lighting blade is Bryant strongest jutsi he is not a good fighter but he is master of jutsis. Hannah is Joey's ex girl friend she is also a true ninja One day at the skate park a huge tournament was held to see who is the best skater in the city, but giant robot/ mutant turtle. __They all had to use almost all of their chalkoro. Then they captured the monster and trained him to protect them while they regain their chalkoro "His name is Daxter from now on" said Kevin. Alexis and the other are at old Skool's joining the dojo. Kevin and Daxter playing clone battle with some solid shadow clones. They rushed over to old Skool's dojo a d joined too. Later that night they snuck out and for a midnight mission with Nick Cannon"The world is doomed I tell you doomed" said Tina a student at Middle Age High school.On New Years day Kevin, Joey and Alexis went on a mission. They requested a secret ride because they didn't want to be seen by the nega fighting ninja force3 that in their home states. When they arrived they attacked by the nega fighting ninjas. Luckily the guys were able to flirt their way out of danger while the girls were trapped. The guys tried to help under tie them. The ropes were too tight they needed a laser ring. The girl ninjas decided to them out. The only problem is that they're in a sewer in the middle of the city. "Kevin you okay?" Said Joey "Why" replied Kevin. The girls were kidnapped by Kim he two guys raced to their rescue and were tricked. "You better run or they're toast." said the nega fighting ninja "Oh Daxter can you hold they off for us" said Joey "sure" answereddaxter__ Back at the academy they celebrated the victory over the midnight missions.Later in 3008 they learned how to walking on air. They are not ready for the exams of a lifetime. It's pretty hard this year most ninja will not make it past the first exams theWritten part of the exam then the survior part that's a challenge not jutsis is allowed in this point of the exams and finally the fighting part of the exams "This should be interesting this year."here are the final ten". Said the announcerChill you all passed the final exam". Said Ryan,Joey and the others left the exam grounds at 4p.m. that evening.They wanted to see if Old Skool was at the dojo. He was not there he was on the beach He was out tracking him students because they skipped class that evening. Jason were about to tell Kevin and the others. Theo was about to racing around the block in a drifting race then though the town.When they got the message. Theo was starting the engine of the 3008 dodge viper they teleported themselves to the starting line of the biggest race in history.It's New Years Eve at 10:48p.m. On Sunday of year the 3008 Kevin was watching Naruto the Japanese verision.Only one hours and three minutes until 3009. Theo was about to try to drift around Ned but, he was unable to get around he has been boxed in. "Theo listen you get around Vince I need you to drift ninety degrees around Ryan". Said BenBen Theo's older brother he was been there for Theo went he got his driver license Joey called Ben the Drift Master Ben and Theo lost their parents at the age of ten. Kevin was chasing Jasmine because he liked her he was not told her yet. Alexis has a crush on Ben he was been try to hide from her, but had bad luck every where he went she founded him. He told Alexis to leave him alone because "He has a girl friend already Later Theo went to the dojo to see if Nathan was there class then he went to his old school. Hi it's Ben, Joey, Kevin, Ryan, Theo, and Alexis back here at Nash Ninja HighThey are a great group of ninja they never lost a tournament those are the cities greatest ninja remember the robot/mutant turtles they captured it six months ago. Daxter is a lizard type creature with amazing skills. Like walk climbing and thunder punching. Later that night Daxter was killed in a battle. . Against a giant anger ape that can shot laser out of his finger. Kevin found out that Daxter was died he tried to bring Daxter back to life.Throwing a stager dark ball will not help Daxter now. He could of told us that he was going to fight the a anger ape and nega fighting ninja force3. We may be able to bring him back to life, but we must find Dr.Smith first. Joey's dad is Dr.smith.So if we can find Joey's dad he might be able to bring Dax back to life. I don't know if hecan help us bring Daxter back to life "You kids need any help?" said Dr.Smith Yes can you help us with something" said Ben It's our friend Daxter he is dead he died in a battle againsThe nega fighting ninja he said that he wants nega girl _

_back on his team_

_Luckily they were able to revise Daxter, and save the nega girls _

_Now the nega ape is chasing them around the city can they escape? _

_Kevin is up and running as fast he can he is trapped by nega girl. What's this?_

_Nega girl was tricking nega ninja again._

_Will they survive the attack of nega ninja? They escaped his evil fingers. They were being tracking so that nega ninja and his crew can find a kill them all at midnight on January, 25 3009.The next time they spotted nega ninja and crew they planned to sneak up on nega ninja's crew. Danny is a member of the spider teen ninja clan. Danny was at the skate park when they arrived to battle him. Gary double crossed us all he is the leader of the anti spider teen ninja clan. They have been enemies for years they're grand fathers started them at 14 years old. Bryant was Ryan's little cousin he needs to dive into the recycle bin at school for a pair of G-unit jeans and a pair of heeleys that are black& red. The next day he walked over to Jasmine's house. Ben and Kevin were talking to Ryan when his girlfriend dumped him for Kevin. After school Kevin and Ryan fought over Jennifer. Ryan was in pain and very bloody. The crowd started laughing at him because he got beat up by a ninth grader. Later that night Kevin and the Jennifer went over to Sean's dorm room and wanted to know if Evan was there or not then they walked over to Ryan's dorm room he answered the doo_r quickly "What do you want now my psp" ? "Great idea I'll take it and all of the games and movies". "I'm just kidding it's yours" chill out we are here to ask you if you would like to see Underdog on our "62" inch plasma flat screen television. "Sure I will come over at 3:30" said Ryan Later that evening army daxter came back on the dark side he learned how to control people's minds he snuck over to the dorms and started to control all of the newbies by the time the news got Kevin and the others daxter had taken total control and created an army. It was up to Kevin and the others to save the newbies Kevin and Jennifer have to go undercover as servant of daxter meanwhile the others were planning to kill daxter and save every one that is being controlled by daxter it take about two days to rescue everyone especially daxter when them returned to the lab there they had to change Daxter and nega ninja back to their old selves. "Man so sorry about the way I've been acting" said Daxter

"_Hey I'm back sorry about that you guys" it's hard to control my dark powers now I need your help can you please said daxter I can't charge my dark demon beam ye_t

Yes u can your dna is fused in with dark powers of a magician named lee he can train you to destroy earth


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from school when they saw a sign to become ninjas

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from _school when they saw a sign to become ninjas. They had told their parents that it was a class trip to New York when they arrived at the airport they snuck on to the flight to California when arrived in California they only had Fourteen million dollars. By 2p.m. they had found the secret ninja school named Dueling Ninja Academy back in New York the class spent the week in Holiday inn. After one year they had came true ninjas .Their first ninja mission was very hard to complete because they had to fight each other and the whole academy in a tournament. They some how completed it in 3mins and 30 seconds. Then they returned to Florida to train with some of their co-ninja friends Nick Cannon. This may be nick's last time going on missions with his friends. Joey was a mission in Atlanta, Georgia .It's his home state he is real Georgian. The only thing is that he has a little sister now named Kim_

_So back in Florida the others were train with each other. Alexis trained with Kevin and hyper space. They trained for 3 hours and 30 minutes. Kevin paid for lunch for Alexis_

_They soon noticed that Joey had been gone for three weeks. They slip up to look him Joey, but they could not find him. They had looking every where including Georgia_

_Then at 4 o'clock he showed up on the roof of the academy. Lighting blade is Bryant strongest jutsi he is not a good fighter but he is master of jutsis. Hannah is Joey's ex girl friend she is also a true ninja One day at the skate park a huge tournament was held to see who is the best skater in the city, but giant robot/ mutant turtle. __They all had to use almost all of their chalkoro. Then they captured the monster and trained him to protect them while they regain their chalkoro "His name is Daxter from now on" said Kevin. Alexis and the other are at old Skool's joining the dojo. Kevin and Daxter playing clone battle with some solid shadow clones. They rushed over to old Skool's dojo a d joined too. Later that night they snuck out and for a midnight mission with Nick Cannon"The world is doomed I tell you doomed" said Tina a student at Middle Age High school.On New Years day Kevin, Joey and Alexis went on a mission. They requested a secret ride because they didn't want to be seen by the nega fighting ninja force3 that in their home states. When they arrived they attacked by the nega fighting ninjas. Luckily the guys were able to flirt their way out of danger while the girls were trapped. The guys tried to help under tie them. The ropes were too tight they needed a laser ring. The girl ninjas decided to them out. The only problem is that they're in a sewer in the middle of the city. "Kevin you okay?" Said Joey "Why" replied Kevin. The girls were kidnapped by Kim he two guys raced to their rescue and were tricked. "You better run or they're toast." said the nega fighting ninja "Oh Daxter can you hold they off for us" said Joey "sure" answereddaxter__ Back at the academy they celebrated the victory over the midnight missions.Later in 3008 they learned how to walking on air. They are not ready for the exams of a lifetime. It's pretty hard this year most ninja will not make it past the first exams theWritten part of the exam then the survior part that's a challenge not jutsis is allowed in this point of the exams and finally the fighting part of the exams "This should be interesting this year."here are the final ten". Said the announcerChill you all passed the final exam". Said Ryan,Joey and the others left the exam grounds at 4p.m. that evening.They wanted to see if Old Skool was at the dojo. He was not there he was on the beach He was out tracking him students because they skipped class that evening. Jason were about to tell Kevin and the others. Theo was about to racing around the block in a drifting race then though the town.When they got the message. Theo was starting the engine of the 3008 dodge viper they teleported themselves to the starting line of the biggest race in history.It's New Years Eve at 10:48p.m. On Sunday of year the 3008 Kevin was watching Naruto the Japanese verision.Only one hours and three minutes until 3009. Theo was about to try to drift around Ned but, he was unable to get around he has been boxed in. "Theo listen you get around Vince I need you to drift ninety degrees around Ryan". Said BenBen Theo's older brother he was been there for Theo went he got his driver license Joey called Ben the Drift Master Ben and Theo lost their parents at the age of ten. Kevin was chasing Jasmine because he liked her he was not told her yet. Alexis has a crush on Ben he was been try to hide from her, but had bad luck every where he went she founded him. He told Alexis to leave him alone because "He has a girl friend already Later Theo went to the dojo to see if Nathan was there class then he went to his old school. Hi it's Ben, Joey, Kevin, Ryan, Theo, and Alexis back here at Nash Ninja HighThey are a great group of ninja they never lost a tournament those are the cities greatest ninja remember the robot/mutant turtles they captured it six months ago. Daxter is a lizard type creature with amazing skills. Like walk climbing and thunder punching. Later that night Daxter was killed in a battle. . Against a giant anger ape that can shot laser out of his finger. Kevin found out that Daxter was died he tried to bring Daxter back to life.Throwing a stager dark ball will not help Daxter now. He could of told us that he was going to fight the a anger ape and nega fighting ninja force3. We may be able to bring him back to life, but we must find Dr.Smith first. Joey's dad is Dr.smith.So if we can find Joey's dad he might be able to bring Dax back to life. I don't know if hecan help us bring Daxter back to life "You kids need any help?" said Dr.Smith Yes can you help us with something" said Ben It's our friend Daxter he is dead he died in a battle againsThe nega fighting ninja he said that he wants nega girl _

_back on his team_

_Luckily they were able to revise Daxter, and save the nega girls _

_Now the nega ape is chasing them around the city can they escape? _

_Kevin is up and running as fast he can he is trapped by nega girl. What's this?_

_Nega girl was tricking nega ninja again._

_Will they survive the attack of nega ninja? They escaped his evil fingers. They were being tracking so that nega ninja and his crew can find a kill them all at midnight on January, 25 3009.The next time they spotted nega ninja and crew they planned to sneak up on nega ninja's crew. Danny is a member of the spider teen ninja clan. Danny was at the skate park when they arrived to battle him. Gary double crossed us all he is the leader of the anti spider teen ninja clan. They have been enemies for years they're grand fathers started them at 14 years old. Bryant was Ryan's little cousin he needs to dive into the recycle bin at school for a pair of G-unit jeans and a pair of heeleys that are black& red. The next day he walked over to Jasmine's house. Ben and Kevin were talking to Ryan when his girlfriend dumped him for Kevin. After school Kevin and Ryan fought over Jennifer. Ryan was in pain and very bloody. The crowd started laughing at him because he got beat up by a ninth grader. Later that night Kevin and the Jennifer went over to Sean's dorm room and wanted to know if Evan was there or not then they walked over to Ryan's dorm room he answered the doo_r quickly "What do you want now my psp" ? "Great idea I'll take it and all of the games and movies". "I'm just kidding it's yours" chill out we are here to ask you if you would like to see Underdog on our "62" inch plasma flat screen television. "Sure I will come over at 3:30" said Ryan Later that evening army daxter came back on the dark side he learned how to control people's minds he snuck over to the dorms and started to control all of the newbies by the time the news got Kevin and the others daxter had taken total control and created an army. It was up to Kevin and the others to save the newbies Kevin and Jennifer have to go undercover as servant of daxter meanwhile the others were planning to kill daxter and save every one that is being controlled by daxter it take about two days to rescue everyone especially daxter when them returned to the lab there they had to change Daxter and nega ninja back to their old selves. "Man so sorry about the way I've been acting" said Daxter

"_Hey I'm back sorry about that you guys" it's hard to control my dark powers now I need your help can you please said daxter I can't charge my dark demon beam ye_t

Yes u can your dna is fused in with dark powers of a magician named lee he can train you to destroy earth


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from school when they saw a sign to become ninjas

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from _school when they saw a sign to become ninjas. They had told their parents that it was a class trip to New York when they arrived at the airport they snuck on to the flight to California when arrived in California they only had Fourteen million dollars. By 2p.m. they had found the secret ninja school named Dueling Ninja Academy back in New York the class spent the week in Holiday inn. After one year they had came true ninjas .Their first ninja mission was very hard to complete because they had to fight each other and the whole academy in a tournament. They some how completed it in 3mins and 30 seconds. Then they returned to Florida to train with some of their co-ninja friends Nick Cannon. This may be nick's last time going on missions with his friends. Joey was a mission in Atlanta, Georgia .It's his home state he is real Georgian. The only thing is that he has a little sister now named Kim_

_So back in Florida the others were train with each other. Alexis trained with Kevin and hyper space. They trained for 3 hours and 30 minutes. Kevin paid for lunch for Alexis_

_They soon noticed that Joey had been gone for three weeks. They slip up to look him Joey, but they could not find him. They had looking every where including Georgia_

_Then at 4 o'clock he showed up on the roof of the academy. Lighting blade is Bryant strongest jutsi he is not a good fighter but he is master of jutsis. Hannah is Joey's ex girl friend she is also a true ninja One day at the skate park a huge tournament was held to see who is the best skater in the city, but giant robot/ mutant turtle. __They all had to use almost all of their chalkoro. Then they captured the monster and trained him to protect them while they regain their chalkoro "His name is Daxter from now on" said Kevin. Alexis and the other are at old Skool's joining the dojo. Kevin and Daxter playing clone battle with some solid shadow clones. They rushed over to old Skool's dojo a d joined too. Later that night they snuck out and for a midnight mission with Nick Cannon"The world is doomed I tell you doomed" said Tina a student at Middle Age High school.On New Years day Kevin, Joey and Alexis went on a mission. They requested a secret ride because they didn't want to be seen by the nega fighting ninja force3 that in their home states. When they arrived they attacked by the nega fighting ninjas. Luckily the guys were able to flirt their way out of danger while the girls were trapped. The guys tried to help under tie them. The ropes were too tight they needed a laser ring. The girl ninjas decided to them out. The only problem is that they're in a sewer in the middle of the city. "Kevin you okay?" Said Joey "Why" replied Kevin. The girls were kidnapped by Kim he two guys raced to their rescue and were tricked. "You better run or they're toast." said the nega fighting ninja "Oh Daxter can you hold they off for us" said Joey "sure" answereddaxter__ Back at the academy they celebrated the victory over the midnight missions.Later in 3008 they learned how to walking on air. They are not ready for the exams of a lifetime. It's pretty hard this year most ninja will not make it past the first exams theWritten part of the exam then the survior part that's a challenge not jutsis is allowed in this point of the exams and finally the fighting part of the exams "This should be interesting this year."here are the final ten". Said the announcerChill you all passed the final exam". Said Ryan,Joey and the others left the exam grounds at 4p.m. that evening.They wanted to see if Old Skool was at the dojo. He was not there he was on the beach He was out tracking him students because they skipped class that evening. Jason were about to tell Kevin and the others. Theo was about to racing around the block in a drifting race then though the town.When they got the message. Theo was starting the engine of the 3008 dodge viper they teleported themselves to the starting line of the biggest race in history.It's New Years Eve at 10:48p.m. On Sunday of year the 3008 Kevin was watching Naruto the Japanese verision.Only one hours and three minutes until 3009. Theo was about to try to drift around Ned but, he was unable to get around he has been boxed in. "Theo listen you get around Vince I need you to drift ninety degrees around Ryan". Said BenBen Theo's older brother he was been there for Theo went he got his driver license Joey called Ben the Drift Master Ben and Theo lost their parents at the age of ten. Kevin was chasing Jasmine because he liked her he was not told her yet. Alexis has a crush on Ben he was been try to hide from her, but had bad luck every where he went she founded him. He told Alexis to leave him alone because "He has a girl friend already Later Theo went to the dojo to see if Nathan was there class then he went to his old school. Hi it's Ben, Joey, Kevin, Ryan, Theo, and Alexis back here at Nash Ninja HighThey are a great group of ninja they never lost a tournament those are the cities greatest ninja remember the robot/mutant turtles they captured it six months ago. Daxter is a lizard type creature with amazing skills. Like walk climbing and thunder punching. Later that night Daxter was killed in a battle. . Against a giant anger ape that can shot laser out of his finger. Kevin found out that Daxter was died he tried to bring Daxter back to life.Throwing a stager dark ball will not help Daxter now. He could of told us that he was going to fight the a anger ape and nega fighting ninja force3. We may be able to bring him back to life, but we must find Dr.Smith first. Joey's dad is Dr.smith.So if we can find Joey's dad he might be able to bring Dax back to life. I don't know if hecan help us bring Daxter back to life "You kids need any help?" said Dr.Smith Yes can you help us with something" said Ben It's our friend Daxter he is dead he died in a battle againsThe nega fighting ninja he said that he wants nega girl _

_back on his team_

_Luckily they were able to revise Daxter, and save the nega girls _

_Now the nega ape is chasing them around the city can they escape? _

_Kevin is up and running as fast he can he is trapped by nega girl. What's this?_

_Nega girl was tricking nega ninja again._

_Will they survive the attack of nega ninja? They escaped his evil fingers. They were being tracking so that nega ninja and his crew can find a kill them all at midnight on January, 25 3009.The next time they spotted nega ninja and crew they planned to sneak up on nega ninja's crew. Danny is a member of the spider teen ninja clan. Danny was at the skate park when they arrived to battle him. Gary double crossed us all he is the leader of the anti spider teen ninja clan. They have been enemies for years they're grand fathers started them at 14 years old. Bryant was Ryan's little cousin he needs to dive into the recycle bin at school for a pair of G-unit jeans and a pair of heeleys that are black& red. The next day he walked over to Jasmine's house. Ben and Kevin were talking to Ryan when his girlfriend dumped him for Kevin. After school Kevin and Ryan fought over Jennifer. Ryan was in pain and very bloody. The crowd started laughing at him because he got beat up by a ninth grader. Later that night Kevin and the Jennifer went over to Sean's dorm room and wanted to know if Evan was there or not then they walked over to Ryan's dorm room he answered the doo_r quickly "What do you want now my psp" ? "Great idea I'll take it and all of the games and movies". "I'm just kidding it's yours" chill out we are here to ask you if you would like to see Underdog on our "62" inch plasma flat screen television. "Sure I will come over at 3:30" said Ryan Later that evening army daxter came back on the dark side he learned how to control people's minds he snuck over to the dorms and started to control all of the newbies by the time the news got Kevin and the others daxter had taken total control and created an army. It was up to Kevin and the others to save the newbies Kevin and Jennifer have to go undercover as servant of daxter meanwhile the others were planning to kill daxter and save every one that is being controlled by daxter it take about two days to rescue everyone especially daxter when them returned to the lab there they had to change Daxter and nega ninja back to their old selves. "Man so sorry about the way I've been acting" said Daxter

"_Hey I'm back sorry about that you guys" it's hard to control my dark powers now I need your help can you please said daxter I can't charge my dark demon beam ye_t

Yes u can your dna is fused in with dark powers of a magician named lee he can train you to destroy earth


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from school when they saw a sign to become ninjas

Kevin, Joey and Alexis were walking home from _school when they saw a sign to become ninjas. They had told their parents that it was a class trip to New York when they arrived at the airport they snuck on to the flight to California when arrived in California they only had Fourteen million dollars. By 2p.m. they had found the secret ninja school named Dueling Ninja Academy back in New York the class spent the week in Holiday inn. After one year they had came true ninjas .Their first ninja mission was very hard to complete because they had to fight each other and the whole academy in a tournament. They some how completed it in 3mins and 30 seconds. Then they returned to Florida to train with some of their co-ninja friends Nick Cannon. This may be nick's last time going on missions with his friends. Joey was a mission in Atlanta, Georgia .It's his home state he is real Georgian. The only thing is that he has a little sister now named Kim_

_So back in Florida the others were train with each other. Alexis trained with Kevin and hyper space. They trained for 3 hours and 30 minutes. Kevin paid for lunch for Alexis_

_They soon noticed that Joey had been gone for three weeks. They slip up to look him Joey, but they could not find him. They had looking every where including Georgia_

_Then at 4 o'clock he showed up on the roof of the academy. Lighting blade is Bryant strongest jutsi he is not a good fighter but he is master of jutsis. Hannah is Joey's ex girl friend she is also a true ninja One day at the skate park a huge tournament was held to see who is the best skater in the city, but giant robot/ mutant turtle. __They all had to use almost all of their chalkoro. Then they captured the monster and trained him to protect them while they regain their chalkoro "His name is Daxter from now on" said Kevin. Alexis and the other are at old Skool's joining the dojo. Kevin and Daxter playing clone battle with some solid shadow clones. They rushed over to old Skool's dojo a d joined too. Later that night they snuck out and for a midnight mission with Nick Cannon"The world is doomed I tell you doomed" said Tina a student at Middle Age High school.On New Years day Kevin, Joey and Alexis went on a mission. They requested a secret ride because they didn't want to be seen by the nega fighting ninja force3 that in their home states. When they arrived they attacked by the nega fighting ninjas. Luckily the guys were able to flirt their way out of danger while the girls were trapped. The guys tried to help under tie them. The ropes were too tight they needed a laser ring. The girl ninjas decided to them out. The only problem is that they're in a sewer in the middle of the city. "Kevin you okay?" Said Joey "Why" replied Kevin. The girls were kidnapped by Kim he two guys raced to their rescue and were tricked. "You better run or they're toast." said the nega fighting ninja "Oh Daxter can you hold they off for us" said Joey "sure" answereddaxter__ Back at the academy they celebrated the victory over the midnight missions.Later in 3008 they learned how to walking on air. They are not ready for the exams of a lifetime. It's pretty hard this year most ninja will not make it past the first exams theWritten part of the exam then the survior part that's a challenge not jutsis is allowed in this point of the exams and finally the fighting part of the exams "This should be interesting this year."here are the final ten". Said the announcerChill you all passed the final exam". Said Ryan,Joey and the others left the exam grounds at 4p.m. that evening.They wanted to see if Old Skool was at the dojo. He was not there he was on the beach He was out tracking him students because they skipped class that evening. Jason were about to tell Kevin and the others. Theo was about to racing around the block in a drifting race then though the town.When they got the message. Theo was starting the engine of the 3008 dodge viper they teleported themselves to the starting line of the biggest race in history.It's New Years Eve at 10:48p.m. On Sunday of year the 3008 Kevin was watching Naruto the Japanese verision.Only one hours and three minutes until 3009. Theo was about to try to drift around Ned but, he was unable to get around he has been boxed in. "Theo listen you get around Vince I need you to drift ninety degrees around Ryan". Said BenBen Theo's older brother he was been there for Theo went he got his driver license Joey called Ben the Drift Master Ben and Theo lost their parents at the age of ten. Kevin was chasing Jasmine because he liked her he was not told her yet. Alexis has a crush on Ben he was been try to hide from her, but had bad luck every where he went she founded him. He told Alexis to leave him alone because "He has a girl friend already Later Theo went to the dojo to see if Nathan was there class then he went to his old school. Hi it's Ben, Joey, Kevin, Ryan, Theo, and Alexis back here at Nash Ninja HighThey are a great group of ninja they never lost a tournament those are the cities greatest ninja remember the robot/mutant turtles they captured it six months ago. Daxter is a lizard type creature with amazing skills. Like walk climbing and thunder punching. Later that night Daxter was killed in a battle. . Against a giant anger ape that can shot laser out of his finger. Kevin found out that Daxter was died he tried to bring Daxter back to life.Throwing a stager dark ball will not help Daxter now. He could of told us that he was going to fight the a anger ape and nega fighting ninja force3. We may be able to bring him back to life, but we must find Dr.Smith first. Joey's dad is Dr.smith.So if we can find Joey's dad he might be able to bring Dax back to life. I don't know if hecan help us bring Daxter back to life "You kids need any help?" said Dr.Smith Yes can you help us with something" said Ben It's our friend Daxter he is dead he died in a battle againsThe nega fighting ninja he said that he wants nega girl _

_back on his team_

_Luckily they were able to revise Daxter, and save the nega girls _

_Now the nega ape is chasing them around the city can they escape? _

_Kevin is up and running as fast he can he is trapped by nega girl. What's this?_

_Nega girl was tricking nega ninja again._

_Will they survive the attack of nega ninja? They escaped his evil fingers. They were being tracking so that nega ninja and his crew can find a kill them all at midnight on January, 25 3009.The next time they spotted nega ninja and crew they planned to sneak up on nega ninja's crew. Danny is a member of the spider teen ninja clan. Danny was at the skate park when they arrived to battle him. Gary double crossed us all he is the leader of the anti spider teen ninja clan. They have been enemies for years they're grand fathers started them at 14 years old. Bryant was Ryan's little cousin he needs to dive into the recycle bin at school for a pair of G-unit jeans and a pair of heeleys that are black& red. The next day he walked over to Jasmine's house. Ben and Kevin were talking to Ryan when his girlfriend dumped him for Kevin. After school Kevin and Ryan fought over Jennifer. Ryan was in pain and very bloody. The crowd started laughing at him because he got beat up by a ninth grader. Later that night Kevin and the Jennifer went over to Sean's dorm room and wanted to know if Evan was there or not then they walked over to Ryan's dorm room he answered the doo_r quickly "What do you want now my psp" ? "Great idea I'll take it and all of the games and movies". "I'm just kidding it's yours" chill out we are here to ask you if you would like to see Underdog on our "62" inch plasma flat screen television. "Sure I will come over at 3:30" said Ryan Later that evening army daxter came back on the dark side he learned how to control people's minds he snuck over to the dorms and started to control all of the newbies by the time the news got Kevin and the others daxter had taken total control and created an army. It was up to Kevin and the others to save the newbies Kevin and Jennifer have to go undercover as servant of daxter meanwhile the others were planning to kill daxter and save every one that is being controlled by daxter it take about two days to rescue everyone especially daxter when them returned to the lab there they had to change Daxter and nega ninja back to their old selves. "Man so sorry about the way I've been acting" said Daxter

"_Hey I'm back sorry about that you guys" it's hard to control my dark powers now I need your help can you please said daxter I can't charge my dark demon beam ye_t

Yes u can your dna is fused in with dark powers of a magician named lee he can train you to destroy earth


	6. Chapter 6

ichigo rukia lisa

Ichigo saves Rukia

Chapter 1

Ichigo and Rukia were at the castle gates of the underworld when inyuasha attacked them from behind Ichigo moans "Are you okay Ichigo?" yea a white haired swordsman cut me that is all I think he is with them "Show yourselves" "Hi I'm Kaygomay nice to meet you who is he I'm the swordsman Inyuasha this is Shippo She's fiery we are look for jewel shards "what why" To save my father "Hey Ichigo let's battle… if you me you will die your half demon smart "Ichigo don't" Rukia I must nooooooooo tell your boyfriend to stop your tell that hey we are not your boyfriends then why are you two, always protecting us Uh!! we just care about you… you like us just admit it okay we like you happy … so when you save me Ichigo you did that because you like me…can we get back to the battle he saved you from dying yea girl. Inyuasha would never risk his life to save me I've done that more than a dozen times… Bang boom what was that master inyuasha shippo is dead you dirty demon fox Shippo isn't dead cause Rukia and I are soul reapers we can save shippo silver thunder soul stealer… you double crossed us we trusted you Ichigo I know "where he is inyuasha take me to him" take us to him please … why should I your just going to kill us.

Chapter 2

Hey thanks for your help out there inyuasha Rukia slips her tongue up into inyuasha mouth when Ichigo isn't looking hey rukia what was that for.."your cute inyuasha


End file.
